


Just One Drop

by KnitHatRin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader identiies as female, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnitHatRin/pseuds/KnitHatRin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grillby trusts you with his restaurant more than any one because you have worked with him for years. You have gotten to know just about every body, especially the regulars. That includes the most regular of them all, a skeleton who is full of puns for everything. But sometimes jokes are not just for who you are telling. Sometimes its the only thing keeping the teller from drowning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Usual

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's another fic I have been writing! I'll probably update once to twice a week!
> 
> Enjoy!

Dubstep pounds through your earbuds, the bass vibrating the base of your skull. Just the way you like. Your foot tapping right on beat. You guess everyone on the crowded bus can hear your music, but you don’t mind. They can have a taste of what brightens your day. Besides, no one has complained yet, have they? The bus stops, right where you need to go. You rush up to the front, scrambling in between people. You step out and lightly walk to work, bouncing on every step. It was beautiful out. The sky was clear and several birds sang tunes, though you couldn’t hear them with your earbuds. The new bar in town, Grillby’s didn’t open usually until ten and it was nine thirty. You are what you like to call ‘fashionably early’. Unlocking the door and making sure to lock it again, you head to the kitchen to start a fresh pot of coffee and fries. People, both human and monster loved Grillby’s specialty: a burger and fries. You had to admit, it was amazing. 

At exactly ten am, you unlock the doors and a few customers meander their way in. Some just there to talk, and others actually buying. Grillby comes around noon, letting you have your lunch break. You walk down the street towards a bakery owned by a friend of Grillby’s. You get the usual fresh baked cheese stuffed bread. Several people wave to you as you talk to the owner. You come here every day, so mostly everyone knows you. It reminds you of some of the regulars over at Grillby’s. The king of regulars definitely is Sans, a skeleton. He comes literally once or twice a day, sometimes more than that! Grillby always makes sure he is his server. Sans likes to talk to him. It’s fine with you, they are obviously friends, you wouldn’t get in the way of that. 

You walk back to the restaurant, throwing away the empty wrapper of your bread. Right on schedule, Sans is just walking in. He sees you and holds the door. 

“Thanks!” you say, smiling. He nods.

‘It was an OPEN opportunity” He winks, and you giggle. Gosh, you were such a sucker for puns and this skeleton sure was full of them. You walked back to your station and returned to work at the kitchen alongside Grillby who was making his special burgers. Not even you, his only other employee knows how to make them. He usually keeps a few extra in the fridge for when it’s your shift without him. 

>>>

“Hey Grillbs,” He whispers. The fire monster leans in, listening to the skeleton. He is expecting a pun. 

“Could you TELE me that girl’s number?” He winks and points at you, which currently you are busy with another customer. Grilby shakes his head in disappointment. 

“You mean Rae?” The fire monster asks, a bit annoyed at the pun.

“Yeah, That’s the one! She’s pretty cute. So, ya gonna tell me, or not?” Sans asks, a bit more impatiently. Grillby sighs. 

“Fine… but no more puns for a week” He negotiates. Sans smiles wider and shakes the bartender’s hand. 

Maybe some of your happiness will rub off on Sans, Grillby hopes so.


	2. Knock Knock

You open your eyes slowly, the light of your phone blinding you. You see a new message. You wonder for a few seconds before opening the message.

Knock knock  
It says. You read the message again and again, who would text you at this hour for a knock knock joke? You reply, expecting an eleven year old to answer.

Are you pranking me?

You are supposed to say who's there  
The unknown texter replies, much to your disappointment and frustration. 

Fine... who's there  
You wait for a response, regretting your decision to stay up due to having to work tomorrow.

Can  
You look at the screen for a lot longer than you probably should have before answering. 

Can who?

Can't wait to see you tomorrow  
You stare at the words written before. The joke wasn't even funny. It wasn't even a pun. 

Who are you and what makes you think you can just text me in the middle of the night with stupid jokes?  
You text back, annoyed with this unknown person who thinks they can just ruin your night like this. 

Um, me myself and I? Yeah, we're a bit BONELY  
You shake your head in confusion. That was a pun, but not one that had to do with anything. That kinda takes the humor out of it. 

That wasn't even funny

Aw come on, everyone knows how HUMERUS I am

Good night.

You turn your phone with a click and go back to sleep. You were already regretting work tomorrow because of this strange stalker. You would definitely have to tell Grillby about this. 

>>>

You scowl at the bright monster before you, chuckling at your story. Grillby looks up at you like he wants to say something, but nothing happens. You turn around, almost forgetting about a batch of fries. What was so funny about having a stalker? If anything it freaked you out. You set down a small plate of fries and two bottles of ketchup in front of Sans and his not-so-frequently-seen brother. Papyrus picks at his fries, disappointed. Sans just sips his condiment bottle eyeing you casually. You don't know why, but it makes you feel nervous. You ignore it and turn to other customers that need to be served. Throughout the day you feel his eyes on your back. 

Finally, the day was over and you practically ran out the door at the end of your shift. No sooner had you gotten in the door when your phone went off. Another message. 

Why did the rabbits foot wear fancy shoes?  
Your eyes narrow at the message, wanting it to disappear. When it doesn't, you sigh.

Why

Because it was having some tough LUCK with a crush! ;) 

You grunt with the stupid joke and decide to ignore your phone for the rest of the day. You have had just about enough of everyone's crap today. 

You put on some more dubstep, savoring the feeling of the base of your skull. It is exhilarating. You tap your fingers while eating, your foot while doing the laundry. Your head nods as you watch TV, and your hips rock to the beat while getting ready for bed. What would you do without music? Just thinking about it makes you feel lonely and empty. You push those feelings away as you get under the covers. Just before closing your eyes, you get out your phone and read the mysterious messages. 

Ok, maybe you liked them more than you let on.


	3. Spilled Coffee

You scrub the wooden floor, trying to get out the stain that a spilled cup of coffee was already starting to form. Another racist human came in and caused trouble. These didn’t happen too often, and they weren’t usually dangerous, so the authorities didn’t do much. Besides, why would you call the police on a spilled cup of coffee? 

But it wasn’t just that this time. The man was already drunk when he had gotten to the restaurant, blubbering on about how stupid monsters are. You had tried to calm him down, but he struck out, spilling the coffee and hitting you. Your eyes still are watering from how hard he had hit you. You take a deep breath, and get up from your cleaning. 

You are in a daze, shocked at what had just happened.You feel a tug and see Sans trying to get the broken procelain and rag out of your hands. He takes them and silently throws away the cup, setting the rag in the sink gently. One of the boards creak under him while walking back, making you flinch. 

“Uh, you should probably get that checked out. Or you might be CRUISIN’ for a BRUISIN’” Sans chuckles awkwardly, trying to lift your spirits. It helps and you crack a smile at him. 

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind” You reply shakily. You walk into the kitchen, eager to get back to work. Grillby had taken the day off, so you were on your own today. 

>>>

Your phone vibrates in your pocket, making the dubstep you are listening to softer. You look at the new notification

Hey  
It says. You look at it confused, it was that same number, but it didn’t have a joke. That is odd. 

Where’s your joke?  
You reply quickly. You could use a laugh. 

You had a pretty rough day, thought I’d give you a break.  
The number texts back, and it only raises more questions. How did this person know what had happened at work?  
How do you know? Are you stalking me or something?

 

No, word just gets around. A friend of mine told me. He was pretty worried. 

Who is your friend?

Noneya business :)

Then who are you?

Confidential

You sigh, frustrated with not getting any answers. You toss your phone as you get ready for bed. To be honest, you really wanted to talk to a friend. Grillby was nice and all, but you usually don’t tell your boss your life. Maybe Sans would- 

You stop in the midst of your thought. No, Sans was Grillby’s. You didn’t need to pester him with stupid drama. You don’t need to take away Grillby’s friend. They seem really close and you decide right then and there that you will never get between two friends. I mean, seriously. Just because someone is nice to you doesn’t mean you can become friends with them just like that. That’s not how the world works. 

You get into bed and think about different candidates for you friend. It only took you about a minute to realize that you literally had no one else. 

Sans it is then...


	4. Creeper Much?

You sit at the table, smiling politely and trying your darndest to eat tiny, lady like bites. Your hand twitches and fresh meatloaf lands directly in your lap. So much for that idea. You look around the table at your mother’s friends. They are talking and having a good time. You usually didn’t do much for holidays since you moved out, and you did have to admit, this was pretty nice. 

Your social awkwardness, however did not agree with you having a social life. You ears itched to have your earbuds, and so did your hands. You felt your phone inside your pocket, a tiny bit comforted by the smooth surface. You grab your glass, trying to be dainty, but your arm is moving at snail pace. You try to speed up the process a bit, but your hand goes forward, knocking over and extinguishing the candle in the center of the room. Now all eyes are on you. You gulp.

“Honey, what was that for?” You mother asks, trying to be polite. You look down in embarrassment. 

“S-sorry mom. Just an accident” You reply. Awkward silence fills the room. You fiddle with the phone in your pocket and decide to text someone just for something to do. Muffled voices resume the gossip around you. Your mind wanders to the mysterious number. You tap on the icon and start to type.

Hey

You send the message, kind of nervous about the reply. Maybe they were busy. Or maybe they stopped caring. You nearly jumped in your seat when your phone vibrated.

Wow. You texted first, I must be making progress ;)

You stare at the phone. This wasn’t as good idea as you had thought. Maybe you should just put your phone away. Yet without thinking, you are texting back. 

Would you rather me die of social awkwardness? 

Nah, that would break my INVISIBLE HEART

What is that supposed to mean?

I would tell you, but I don’t have the GUTS

Um…. ok?

Haha. 

“Rae, honey, stop texting at the table dear. You are being rude.” Your mother calls. You nod and say goodbye quickly. Throughout the night you think of what the number had said. They had and invisible heart and no guts. The only person you knew like that was Grillby. At least, you didn’t think he had any organs. You would have to ask him. But then again, why the heck would your boss be hitting on you?! That would just be weird! You shake your head in confusion. You were clueless. 

>>>

You are lying awake when it hits you. You look at the clock. It says it is just passed midnight. You should probably get some sleep for work tomorrow, but you can’t get the mysterious number out of your head. You think about all the monsters you have met so far. All the regulars at Grillby’s were canine related, so they all had organs. Maybe a moldsmal? You get out your phone, looking over the messages again. You had done this a lot more than you would like to admit. It was exciting to have someone interested. It was also very creepy, though when you didn’t know who they were. And then it hits you. Skeletons. They have no organs. You type rapidly, nervousness fluttering in your chest. You wonder if your hunch is right.

So, if you like me all that much, why not ask me out already?

Not to be rude, but you haven’t shone much interest to say the least ;)

What? Do you not have the BACKBONE to ask a girl out?

…

You wait for a minute, and then two. Before you know it twenty minutes have passed and you still haven’t gotten a reply. You sigh with a smile and go to sleep. 

Two can play the creepy game.


	5. Battle Stains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! The play ends this weekend so hopefully there will be more time for posting! :)
> 
> Enjoy!

You sigh discontentedly into the mirror, your breath fogging up the smooth glassy surface. The last few days had been exhausting. Today is your day off and you are excited to do something different to clear your crummy mood. You form the most half made plan in the universe and get your earbuds. You put them in and select a nice upbeat song. You walk out the door, in a random direction and keep walking until you are out of songs on your playlist. You look up, and see a building right in front of you. A hair salon. Your half plan had worked! You walk in, greeted by a few stylists. 

“I would like something new, and also, surprise me!” You say cheerfully while secretly wondering what you had gotten yourself into. The do takes an hour and a half to complete, and by the time they are done with your hair, your neck is getting stiff. 

They pull of the blanket around your shoulders and instruct you to open your eyes. You comply, reaching for a silver hand mirror one of the stylists is pointing towards you. You bring it to your face and gasp. Your auburn hair that once fell halfway down your back is now just above your ears in a layered and tomboyish fashion. The slight wave of your natural hair makes the style have a lot of bounce and you conclude that it matches your personality perfectly. You smile. It fits your mood and need for something new perfectly. You walk, a bounce in your step which only wavers when you see the price. You had savings, it’s alright, you say to yourself. You couldn’t wait for work tomorrow.

>>>

Sans nearly chokes, his hands trembling and sweat running down his face. You even notice a shade of blue. You gasp. Is he suffocating?! You take a few steps towards him and without thinking pat his back a few times, hoping to dislodge whatever had blocked his air way. Wait, does he even have an airway? You step back, common sense returning to you to see his eyes wide in surprise. 

“S-sorry it’s just the… the hair. I didn’t recognize you. Sorry I, uh…” Sans grumbles, barely audible. You chuckle.

“What? No sarcastic comment or pun about how I thought you were choking?” You tease, and see him loosen a bit. He smiles. You are in for it now.

“What can I say, you take my BREATH away, “ He says. You are a bit surprised. He hadn’t hit on you at all other than the texts. You guess that proves it.

“Wow, I think my hunch was right,” You say, testing the waters a bit more. His eyes shift around the restaurant, suddenly nervous. You laugh. Your hunch was most definitely right. You pat him on the back, in pity as you walk away towards your station.

Grillby is going to be gone all week because his daughter had gotten sick. Since it had been an emergency, Grillby didn’t have enough time to make enough hamburgers for the restaurant in his place, so you had just refused any orders of the grill burger so far. It wasn’t going well. The monsters at least, they didn’t question it too much. It was the humans.

“It’s your specialty! Why don’t you have it?!” A small businessman had said early this afternoon.

“I want to speak with your manager!” A lady in a fancy dress and thick accent had shouted at her an hour ago. You shudder with the depressing feeling of not being good enough. You sigh, pushing the thoughts aside. Those thoughts you had promised long ago to stow away and you never break your promises. Besides, no one wants to be served by a sad waitress on top of no grill burgers. 

You look around the building, still half an hour till the end of your shift with you, Sans and the dishes being the only ones left inside. You busy yourself cleaning and look forward to going home to forget about today. But what about tomorrow? Will it be just as bad? Will it be worse? The thought almost makes you cry. You stop yourself at the very last moment. Sans was still here, and you definitely don’t want him to see you anything other than happy. 

You push a smile onto your face and hum softly as you wipe down the first dish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you think the story is going! Any feedback is welcome!


	6. Comic Relief

You stare into the mirror, desperation tearing at the edge of your mind. You hadn’t had an episode in a while, so it was long overdue. Your vision was all in grey scale. The air around you was bland, and sad as if whoever made life forgot the seasoning and was telling you to just deal with the emptiness. You combed the back of your mind, trying so hard to understand as you had tried to over the last few years. 

No, she can’t be gone, she just left...

We were going to go back to the beach…

I just saw her…

It can’t be true...

She can’t be dead, she just can’t…

Tears began to fall, silently as you tried to untangle your thoughts. You forgot what was reality, the hope or the giving up? You remembered her voice, her son. She couldn’t have just left like that. And if she had died, it definitely couldn’t have been a few years ago. The pain, it was still just so real, so fresh. 

Over the last three years you had this same thought process over and over. The disbelief, the confusion. The subject of your sister’s untimely death was still in the fog of unreality that surrounded your mind from time to time. These episodes had been getting farther and farther apart, but there was still that pain. The numbing, uncontrollable, confusion in your mind and dull throb in your heart was still there. Not getting any easier and mostly getting worse. That didn’t even cover the dreams. When you really had a hard day sometimes and you couldn’t get away from the theme of suicide in songs, books, or other aspects in your life, you had dreams. They were always of your sister. She was alive again, she had faked her own death, and was waiting for you. Your mind seemed like it just couldn’t grasp the fact that three years ago your sister had committed suicide. It had been the tuesday after Easter where you, her, her son, your brother and your dad had gone hiking along the beach. 

A shiver down your spine brings you back to reality. It is true. Your sister is dead. You lay and cry until well after sundown, and you cry even more just thinking about work tomorrow. Grillby was still gone, but he would be back in two days which seemed like years away. There had been another attack on monsters near the restaurant today, a shooting. The monster being shot at by a rowdy gang of teenagers was only injured, but it was enough of a scare that you had to close Grillby’s early, which allowed your mind just enough time when you got home to think about your sister. Closing your eyes and sighing, you let sleep take over.

>>>

Getting up was just as bad as you had anticipated, and your eyes burned with wanting to close again. You twisted in bed, letting your back sound in a few very satisfying pops. Your feet on the cold floor does little to wake you up, but the time does. You are late. You run into the bathroom, splashing your face with freezing cold water, and get dressed hurriedly. The moment you step out the door you realize that you forgot to brush your hair, but you are already running to the bus stop to get to work. A few minutes later, you look at your reflection in your phone and sigh with every ounce of relief. Your new haircut looks amazing even with bedhead. You push a soft smile onto your face and put in your earbuds.

>>>

“Wow, looks like you haven’t slept a wink,” Sans says, holding the door open for you to walk through, all awkwardness of the texts forgotten. You nod.

“Yeah, I feel like total crap,” You reply drowsily. You walk back behind the counter to start on some fries and various breakfast foods that are generally pretty popular in the morning. You walk back over to Sans, hoping for a bit of conversation to lighten your mood before any serious customers arrive. Grillby didn’t usually like anyone but you to be there for the first hour, but he trusts Sans and said that it was fine while he was gone. You silently thank him when the skeleton’s jokes had you laughing over and over. His puns helped you through the exhausting day and you didn’t feel so bad anymore. It felt great having a friend. Well, at least someone who you considered a friend. 

However stalker-ish they may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I have my first video up on youtube reading a bit of one of my stories! You should check it out!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ozKfU5xW6oU


	7. Tippy Toes

The next morning the sun shone through the window, waking you. As if the entire last 24 hours hadn’t happened. You were already feeling better. Getting up and stretching your tired form, you stumbled to the kitchen for some breakfast before work. You open your cabinet and sigh at the empty space. 

“Crap…” You whisper under your breath. Opening the fridge to see its same fate, you make a mental note to visit the store later. You hurry back to your room to pull on your uniform for the restaurant and head briskly out the door. At least, you try. As your hand touches the knob to your front door, your phone dings in your pocket, making you flinch. It is a message from Grillby.

Reading it makes you want to shout for joy. Your boss is coming back early! And you only have to work half a day today! You sigh in relief and sprint out the door, for the first time in weeks you feel like getting the restaurant open early. You make sure to stop at Muffet's bakery before hand, after all you are still hungry! 

>>>  
You smile politely as a customer, a human, tries to calm down her screaming child. Today was one of the rarest times when you actually felt like putting up with infants, or children in general. After the two leave, you turn around to serve other customers. It is around ten, so not many people are there for the lunch time rush. Sans, as usual is in his favorite spot, right at the front in the bar. As everyday that Grillby has been gone, he is here most of the day to keep you from losing your mind. And you do have to admit, he’s been doing an absolutely great job at it. He turned out to be better company than you originally thought since the texting between you started. 

“Hey,” You say to him. He looks up from the table, startled. A spark catches your attention near his eye, but it disappears just as quickly as it came.

“H-hey..” He replies, seeming groggy. 

“Are you alright?” You ask. The spark had worried you.

“Ummm yeah, I’m fine. Just being ya know… a lazybones” He says, smiling sheepishly. You lightly chuckle and playfully roll your eyes. You two talk for a bit and you check your watch and nearly shout when you see the time. It’s nearly one! Grillby will be back within the hour. You look back at Sans to show that you are still listening to another one of his jokes. The time sure did fly when you were talking with him… 

“Hey Sans,” You say after his joke was done. 

“Yeah?” He says back to you.

“I was going to go shopping after my shift today, would you like to join me and hang out a bit?” You ask. You HATED going to shops alone. You always were paranoid that someone would mug you or other bad things that happen at public places. You had decided that you would eliminate that problem by inviting Sans, plus he was rather quickly growing on you. 

“Sure, just don’t work me to the bone” He says with a wink. You pat him on his skull, laughing. The blue from a few days ago returns to his cheekbones and you feel a warm feeling rise within you. The same feeling you would get from cuddling with a cute puppy, or having someone accept your gift to them. You decide that it’s amazing.

>>>

“Okay, what’s next on the list?” You ask over your shoulder. Sans looks up at you confused.

“I don’t know, I can’t read your handwriting. And I thought Alphys was bad.” He replies. You sigh, wondering what to do.

“Well, do you want to get the items?” You say. He nods, and switches places with you, grabbing the cart. You look down at the list he had handed you, and try to decipher the chicken-scratch.

“Uhm, I think is says… orange juice?” You say hesitantly. Sans immediately walks forward, beckoning you towards him. You follow.

“Right here,” You say, holding his arm to slow him down. He looks around, and up at you, bewildered.

“Where?” He asks. You scan the shelves of drinks and land on the bottle you want. You point to it, and Sans finds it. He reaches, and the very end of his… finger bones? Are at least three inches below the shelf with the juice. 

“Maybe, stand on your toes?” You suggest, trying to help. He glances at you, a frustrated look in his eye. You look at his feet. He was already standing on his toes. Blood rushes to your face, and you try to apologize, but all you can manage is a quiet “oh…” 

You compose yourself, and go up to the shelf yourself. You were only 5’2 Which was insanely small. Yet you reach up, and am able to get the juice. The rest of the trip is in awkward silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! In case you are wondering where I've been, well Ive been taking finals for school for a whopping 3 WEEKS! So yeah, I still have two more days of school, then I'm free! 
> 
> -EndarCreft out!


	8. Spilled Beans

On the walk to Sans’ house, tension fills the air like a fog, and neither of you break the silence.Your face is still hot to the touch and you swear you have steam coming from your head because of the shame you feel.

After an agonizingly long time, you finally hear Sans, who is walking in front of you and leading you to his home, finally says something.

“Um, this is my stop,” He simply says. You look up at him, wondering what to say, but before you can even open your mouth, a voice trumpets through the air, shattering the awkward silence you had grown used to.

“SANS! YOU ARE FINALLY BACK!” A tall skeleton shouts, while entering onto the street you two are on. It's Papyrus.

“Yeah Pap, I’m home” Sans replies, strangely quiet compared to his brother. Suddenly, the taller skeleton gasps and looks at you with stars in his eyes.

“SANS!!! YOU DIDN’T TELL ME YOU WERE WITH RAE!!!!” He says while squealing. Your eyes widen and you look at Sans waiting for an explanation. His face is entirely blue. He tugs on Papyrus’ armor and he whisper-yells quite desperately,

“Pap! Stop!” But his brother only gets more excited, stomping his feet with both fists up to his mouth. 

“YOU MEAN, SHE DOESN’T KNOW!?” He exclaims. You turn your head to the side, looking at Sans intently. He had some answering to do. The little skeleton is standing with his face in his hand, skull still a peculiar shade of turquoise that wouldn’t normally be on a face. Suddenly, like something within him broke, and he sprints away, into a house which you assume is his. You look at Papyrus, hoping he would give you a few answers at least.

“DIDN’T YOU SEE HIM, RAE?” He asks, making your head snap up.

“W-what?” You stutter, not knowing what to say, of course you just saw him!

“Didn’t you see him?” He repeats, slightly quieter, “he was even blushing! He’s got it bad…” He trails off. You yourself start to blush even more, when you finally realize what had happened. A small giggle leaves your lips at the warm and fuzzy feeling returns. 

So he does like me!  
You exclaim in your head.

“Uhh, is he okay though? He left pretty fast” You say to him and he laughs.

“OF COURSE HE IS OKAY! I BETTER PREPARE SOME SPAGHETTI IN CELEBRATION OF YOUR FIRST DATE!” Papyrus yells, way too loudly for your comfort. 

“Oh, no this wasn’t a date!” You say, trying to explain but the energetic pile of bones is already halfway inside the same house that Sans disappeared into before. You sigh and decide to head home. Today has been stressful.

>>>

That night, you lay awake, the dorkiest and silliest smile on your face. 

He likes me! 

Your brain says repeatedly as you slowly nod off into dreamland.


	9. Upsetti Spaghetti

It had been a week. Sans and you had both refrained from seeing each other for a week. Grillby had noticed. Grillby had grilled you (how fitting). And now you were to make up for a fight you hadn’t had. Really, you just didn’t want to embarrass yourself around him anymore, and he hadn’t really made any move to be around you, which was fine for you. But apparently not for Grillby.

“But Grillby,” You had protested, not wanting to talk anymore about it. Fat chance he was going to let you go, but you had to try. Yet as you expected, the flaming monster shook his head, flames blazing and arranged for you two to meet tonight. For dinner. At Sans’ place.

So there you were, standing outside of the door to Sans’ house about to knock, when the door swung wide and out came an ecstatic and hyper Papyrus. 

“SANS!” Papyrus bellowed into the house behind his shoulder, and walked away, gesturing with his hand for you to come inside. You obliged, nervous and ready to quit at Grillby’s for doing this to you. You wouldn’t actually though, you knew he needed you around. Not many other humans were trusted, plus you made a mean french fry. Stepping inside, a smell welcomed you. Not a smell, like of someone’s home. No, a stench that reeked of overcooked tomato and other disgusting foods. You suddenly see Sans walking towards you, looking as uncomfortable as you felt. At least you knew how to put on a pretty face when I wasn’t feeling pretty. Looks like Sans needed help in that area. You stop yourself amid your thoughts. He did smile pretty much all the time, so maybe he was just acting as well. Wouldn’t put it past him. You smile to yourself for stopping yourself from judging someone too quickly and to Sans who was waiting for you to initiate the conversation first.

“Hey… “ You say, hoping things would be less awkward. Too bad it wasn’t.

“Hi,” He replies quietly, and yet both of your words only add to the tension. Luckily for you both, Papyrus decides in that very moment that the dinner he has prepared was at its prime for eating. You both walk to the kitchen in complete silence. You sit down at the table, watching Papyrus dance around while presenting his meal in amusement. The big guy is pretty entertaining, but also awesome. Except his food, which is neither. Working in a kitchen all day everyday for the last few years has taught you a lot about food. You wonder if what is on your plate is even considered edible. But you are also very well trained in being polite. Which meant eating what you were given. Waiting for the skeletons’ cue, you dig in, ignoring the taste and texture of the overcooked spaghetti. There was too much garlic, and the sauce was almost like jello because of how much it was overcooked. Yet, you are there for a reason. You continue to eat, somehow and manage some small talk with Papyrus as well. It helped ease a bit of the tension at least.

“Sans, why are you not talking to Rae?” The skeleton tries to whisper, but it ends up being as loud as normal talking. Which you didn’t think he was capable of. Still, you see his eyes widen and almost choke. You feel yourself blushing. So much for easing the mood!

“Pap…” Sans tries to reason, but the other puts up his hand proudly, not accepting whatever excuse Sans was going to give. 

“YOU TWO NEED TO APOLOGISE” Papyrus yells in his usual tone. 

“But, neither of us did anything wrong,” It is your turn to make up and excuse. But the taller skeleton still isn’t having it. 

“APOLOGISE” He repeats. Both you and Sans sigh. It is childish what you two are doing. 

“I’m sorry I accidently called you short,” You say awkwardly.

“And I’m sorry I was mean about it” Sans replies. You smile, glad that whatever it was that was happening is over.


End file.
